Rattle
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: i want this revenge' -zadr- 'i want... no, i need... - unintended gift-fic for chocolate.chibi for a wonderful review i received -


**RATTLE**

_"I want this revenge..."_

Zim smiles, proud as a parent as the blood drips in steady beat into the growing puddle on the carpet.

Green skin is soft and pliant as the irken twists to lean and observe.

Pink eyes glitter with visible enjoyment, the mission-less soldier playing at a purpose.

_"I want this leash and collar contract..."_

Zim paces, a mix of eagerness and impatience as he waits for the inevitable scream.

His boots tap and squelch and click as he wears gore into carpet and tile and floor-board.

He pauses, a smirk growing on his face and one foot poised mid-step and dripping obscure crimson drops.

_"I want this promised lie of a reason..."_

Zim caresses with a masters pet, claws carding through sweat dampened hair.

He's careful with this show of almost-affection.

It's for only himself to know, just how perfect his Pet really is.

_"I want this loyalty to my enemy, this vendetta to my home...."_

Zim explodes with fiery abandon.

In a flurry of green and silver and red, he's a cyclone of destruction.

Destroying, descimating, laying waste to everything until with a shudder he stops... a hairs breath from the obediant neck of his Pet.

_"I want to live only when you allow it..."_

Zim rests his head in a moment of uncontrollable weakness, presses the green of his cheek against the pink of the others.

Back gloved creak slightly as the hidden fingers clench black fabric tightly, the hold desptrirate.

He pulls violently at the boys collar, and for a second their breath mingles, before the boy is roughly pushed aside.

_"I want nothing but what you give me..."_

Zim stalked through the forest of cages piled high and haphazardly throughout the 'factory'.

He stormed his way through slaves, pushing them aside with antena deaf to their unneeded pleas for mercy.

He burst into the computer room, throwing glares at the screen showing his Pet - shocked still but placid, awaiting orders... Zim calmed...

_"I want to serve you, slave to master, until you find me worthless..."_

Zim plays with a few lives for a few hours, watching them beg and scream and run.

He lets his robot run loose, running like an animal and playing games without care for a soft touch.

He lets his Pet run loose, wild and unrestrained and so crazed it was beautiful.

_"I want to be whatever you want me to be..."_

Zim waits until the blood has stopped flowing, waits until the chests stop heaving.

Then he shouts, loud and echoing, and watches the mass of bodies heave as a killer rises from them.

And his Pet, drenched in blood and sweat and gore, comes saitedly padding back.

_"I want to kill in your name, to fight for your cause, to exist for your wants..."_

Zim has no need to send others to scout ahead for dangers or secret cache's of stink-beasts.

The only things left are the few left to play with, or the few left huddled away and waiting for their deaths.

So he walks the streets with a confident air, a robot, and his unfamiliarly precious Pet.

_"I want everything to be yours..."_

Zim never had to probe deeper into his Pet then to ask, and the boy returned with promises.

He only had to train, and his Pet learnt and broke with perfect ease.

Now he watched the boy search for life among the wreckages, close enough for the leash to droop between them.

_"I want to follow you, to protect you, to help you..."_

Zim let the robot skip off to the 'factory', the mechanical lack of mind on taco's and taco's alone.

He sidled closer to his Pet, wrapping more loops of chain in his hand to stop it dragging.

His gloves squeaked against the boys trenchcoat again, but this time, it was more thoughtful then lost.

_"I want to serve you, however I can..."_

Zim ignored the taint of humanity in his actions, pushing them aside to take out on a human later.

Teeth glinted in an almost feral smirk, claws staking claim on the coller.

Then green met pink in a searingly unexpected kiss.

_"I want..."_

Zim let his Pet press closer.

He let his chain-holding claim the back of a pink neck.

And he welcomed the feel as his Pet shuddered, a little life returning to the broken thing.

_"No..."_

Dib purred, long and low with the huskiness of a disused throat.

He melted against his Master, his own nature blooming as he opened his mouth against the onlslaught.

Their tongues wages a battle so different, yet eerily alike to the ones they once fought before.

_"I need..."_

Dib fell to his knees and his Master went with him, in a mess of panting lips and heaving chests.

Claws clenched and stretched clothing, tounges twisted and twined.

Hands roamed an alien body with more sensuality then discovery.

_"No matter what.... I need to..."_

Zim bites rougher then is called for, harsh and sharp, but his tongue soothes the ache quickly, and all thats left is a burning impression on his Pets lip.

Dib growls his first defiant sound in months, and his hands are alive under irken uniform, free from the restraints trained into him.

The moment between master and pet, between irken and human, is melded together, woven so unforcefully, into a moment between Zim and Dib.

_"I need to always be by your side..."_

**(..end..)**


End file.
